1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid vehicle control device comprising an engine and an automatic transmission in the driving system.
2. Background Information
In a control device of the hybrid vehicle in the prior art, in order to prevent shock caused by simultaneous engine start control and gear shift control, there is a scheme in which the engine start control and the gear shift control are arranged as exclusive processes. That is, if the engine start control comes first, the gear shift control can be started only after the end of the engine start control. On the contrary, if the gear shift control comes first, the engine start control can be started only after the end of the gear shift control (for example, see Japanese Laid Open Patent Application No. 10-2241).